


项圈

by AOzero



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: “你说什么？”Wade眨着眼睛，手里还抓着遥控器，但摸着自己肚子的手从T恤下面抽了出来，“你说想舔我是什么意思？”





	项圈

**Author's Note:**

> 好想写狗狗荷兰虫（）大概是和之前那篇汪汪相似的兽人与人类共存的世界观。  
> 忍不住动手了，请不要找人抓我……！！
> 
> 预警（写作预警其实全都是情趣x）：狗狗荷兰虫，项圈，咬，限制，一点Dom/Sub，发情期，湿漉漉

“你说什么？”Wade眨着眼睛，手里还抓着遥控器，但摸着自己肚子的手从T恤下面抽了出来，“你说想舔我是什么意思？”  
站在沙发边的男孩红了脸，他低着头，尾巴和耳朵都耷拉着。他抓了抓自己的脸，装作不太在意地移开眼睛，但Wade知道这是他逃避直视Wade眼睛的表现。  
“就是……字面意思啊。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，又很快地瞟了Wade一眼，小心翼翼地问，“可以吗？”  
Wade打量了他一会儿，说：“舔哪？特定部位还是……全身上下？”  
他比划了一下自己。Peter的脸悄悄地更红了一些——或者它以为自己够蹑手蹑脚了，但Wade其实已经把一切都看在了眼里。男孩动了动嘴唇，试图让自己说得坦然一些：“全身上下。”  
Wade缓缓吸进一口气，把他搭在桌子上的脚收回来，在沙发上坐正了一些。他盯着Peter看，直到小狗男孩不自然地又移开了眼睛。  
“你是不是到发情期了，Peter？”他问。Peter的小狗耳朵抖了抖。  
“没有。”他说，微微站直了身子，像是豁出去了似的，一字一顿地说，“所以，你愿意让我舔你吗？”  
Wade抓了抓自己的下巴，说：“我倒不是很介意，但是……你为什么会想舔一个牛油果疤疤怪呢？我甚至还没有牛油果的气味，我大概闻起来尝起来都像块腐烂的恐龙肉。如果把我做成寿司——”  
“我就是想。”Peter很快地打断了他，看上去还想说什么，但最终还是放弃了，只是紧闭上嘴，盯着Wade。他眼睛发着有些不寻常的光，那光并不亮，甚至有些发暗。Wade察觉到了，倒不是什么危险的信号，反而让他头疼地叹了口气。  
“行吧。”Wade嘟囔着说，“反正今天我的皮肤状态没那么糟。需不需要我先洗个澡或者——”  
“没关系。”Peter很快地回答，他看上去甚至有些迫不及待了，Wade一同意就快步走过去，坐到他旁边。Wade看了他一眼，呼出口气，把T恤扯了下来。  
他一把T恤甩开，Peter立刻凑过来，伸出舌头舔了舔他的鼻尖，然后顺着他的下巴往下，舔舐并轻嘬他锁骨处的皮肤，一边发出舒服的轻哼声，好像他才是那个被亲吻和舔舐的人。Wade摸了摸他的脑袋，和那对耷拉在有些乱的头发里的耳朵，这类似奖励的抚摸让Peter的喉咙里跑出来更多的，表示舒服的哼声。  
男孩的舌头沿着Wade的胸口，画了一条湿漉漉的线，直到他的腹部。Peter的呼吸滚烫，湿润的呼吸都快把Wade的疤痕烫化了。Wade察觉到男孩正在微微发抖，尤其是在Peter伸手轻轻拉拽他的短裤的时候。Wade帮了他一把，把自己的短裤脱了下来。Peter跪坐在沙发前，盯着Wade半硬的性器从短裤的束缚里解脱出来，咽了口唾沫。他的眼神让Wade觉得男孩似乎要张嘴咬他一口，这不太好的想象让他抖了抖，特别是Peter已经张开了嘴，他的犬牙已经露了出来。  
Wade还没来得及拒绝，Peter就已经轻轻含住了他的顶端，用犬牙轻轻叼着，有一点疼，但舒服远远超过Wade的想象。他呼出一口气，靠着沙发靠背，摸了摸Peter的脑袋。  
Peter连眼神都没有给他，只是专心致志地试图把他的性器吞进去更多。但男孩能承受的不多，所以只好用舌头挤压着嘴里的阴茎，他来不及咽下的唾液从嘴边滴落下来，有一些顺着他的下巴滑过他的喉结。Peter的眼眶很快就红了，看上去就像是即将哭鼻子一样，他把Wade尺寸可观的性器吐出来，用舌头慢慢地舔着，他发出的轻哼带着浓重的鼻音，Wade全都听在耳朵里。  
“你到现在都没吻我呢。”Wade说，他摸了摸Peter棕色的耳朵。男孩哼了一声，轻轻握着Wade的性器，撑起身子来，凑过去吻了吻Wade。他一直在喘气，这个吻急促又敷衍，他很快又回到了Wade的腿间，吸吮着Wade的性器顶端。  
Wade呻吟着，手指钻进Peter的发丝间，男孩虽然技术不行却非常卖力，他灼热的呼吸让Wade的大腿都带着湿气。Wade射在他嘴里，他全都接了下来，吞咽下去后舔了舔嘴边。  
“满意了？”Wade喘着气说，把Peter拉了起来。男孩有些跌跌撞撞地扑到他身上，Wade把他放回沙发上，抓回自己的裤子。Peter安静地坐在他旁边，除了微微急促的呼吸以外，没有发出其他声音。Wade有些疑惑地回头看他——因为Peter的安静实在有些不正常，男孩向来是话多到令人头疼的——但他一回头，Peter就贴上来，抱住他的一只手臂。  
“怎么了，小糖豆？”Wade问，但Peter没有回答他，只是把他的手臂紧紧抱在怀里。他的体温高得吓人，脸红透了，额头上隐隐冒着汗。  
Wade这下彻底确定了：“你发情了，Peter。”  
“我没有。”男孩固执地说，但他的声音听上去已经有些破碎了，只是还强撑着。  
“那你为什么在蹭我的手？”Wade说。  
Peter没说话，他抿着嘴，微微收紧了抱着Wade的手臂。Wade把自己的手臂抽了回来，期间还受到了Peter不满的轻声抗议。他抓着Peter的领口，试图把他拎起来。Peter挥动着手脚挣扎，Wade就抱起他，半抱半拉地把他弄到了卧室里去。  
就连Wade都被折腾得气喘吁吁，他把Peter扔到床上去，然后拉开了床头柜。Peter把脸埋在枕头里，声音发抖地抗议道：“我没有发情！”  
Wade懒得理会他，只是把抽屉里的东西拿了出来。Peter一看到那个东西，立刻抖了抖，往被子里钻，试图裹着被子逃跑。Wade很快地抓住了他的脚踝，把他拉过来。  
“我不要戴项圈！”Peter挣扎着踹开他的手，又跳起来想往外面跑，但Wade又把他抓了回来。  
“我知道你不喜欢项圈，Peter，”Wade说，“但我们说好了，如果你到了发情期，我就得做点措施，毕竟这段时期你不怎么能控制住自己——”  
“我不戴！”Peter大声说，他的喉咙里发出低低的吼叫，像是自我防卫的狼崽。但对于他的犬科属性，Wade再清楚不过了。  
“它不会伤害你的，Peter。”Wade轻声说，晃了晃手里的项圈，“看，我还特意选了可爱的粉色，上面还有个爱心，是不是很可爱？”  
Peter不停摇着头，Wade爬到床上，压着他，半强硬半哄骗地说：“你得戴上它才能做一切你想做的，否则我只能把你锁在房间里。你还不能完全控制自己的兽性，Peter，如果不做点措施，你根本不知道会发生什么。别担心，Baby boy，听我的，我会照顾你的，行吗？”  
Peter红着眼睛，盯着Wade看了好一会儿。终于，他动了动尾巴，移开眼睛，慢慢点了点头。Wade把皮革项圈打开，系在他的脖子上。Peter不自在地轻轻扭着脖子，尾巴焦躁地动来动去，看上去一直在忍耐。  
“好了。”Wade说，“每当我拉扯这个项圈，无论我说什么，你都得照做，知道吗？但同时，我也会给你一个安全词。Kitty，这就是我们的安全词，以免我也控制不住自己，对你做出些什么不好的事来。所以从现在开始，我们可以互相控制对方，我拉项圈，而你可以说Kitty。好吗？”  
Peter低垂着眼帘，Wade把手指伸进项圈和Peter的脖颈之间，扯了扯：“说知道了如果你听清楚了。”  
Peter撇着嘴，嘟囔着小声说：“知道了。”  
“很好。”Wade轻声说，“那你可以领取奖励了，Baby boy；这是你应得的。”

他的吻落下的时候，男孩全身都在发抖。Wade轻轻抚摸着他，感觉到Peter勃起的性器顶着自己的小腹，他在亲吻的空隙说：“把你的衣服脱了，宝贝。”  
Peter手指发着抖，把自己身上的衣物拉扯下来，他急躁的动作让Wade觉得有些好笑，男孩一旦脱光了，马上又缠上Wade，紧紧贴着他。和Wade的皮肤紧密接触让Peter舒服地叹气，他真的一点也不介意Wade的疤痕，甚至还很喜欢它们。这个事实让Wade胃里发暖，他轻轻挠了挠Peter的喉结，小狗舒服地轻声哼起来，Wade俯下身，用牙齿轻轻咬了咬，一边把Peter的腿分开，手指从Peter湿透的大腿内侧摸到他的后穴，慢慢地把手指送了进去。  
Peter吸了口气，他微微皱起眉毛，但没有出声制止Wade。他扭动着腰，渴望Wade的手指探得更深些，最好可以直直地碰上他身体里的特殊区域，然后让他发出有些沙哑的尖叫，像往常那样——但Wade并没有。相反地，他只是微微转动着手指，看上去耐心极了。  
Peter没那么有余裕，他低声呻吟着，腿蹭着Wade的腰侧，小声嘟囔着抱怨起来。Wade扯了扯他的项圈，说：“耐心些，Peter。”  
在那么一瞬间，他的动作居然让Peter感觉自己在遭受惩罚，而且这惩罚来得毫无理由。他感觉困惑、委屈和不安，以及极度的焦躁——这就是Peter讨厌在发情期戴项圈的原因之一。  
Wade又增加了一根手指，Peter的哼声听上去越发惨兮兮，像是被遗弃的小狗似的。Wade注意到了，男孩每次经历发情期都会出现情绪管理问题，Wade对此已经快习惯了。他吻了吻Peter的额头，试图平缓男孩的不满。手指轻轻搔刮着内壁，带出一阵清晰的水声，Peter呜咽了一声，穴口不停收缩着，挤出更多的液体，顶着Wade肚子的性器顶端也更湿润了。Wade就在这时候试图再增加了一根手指。  
Peter喘着气，他张嘴的呼吸听上去都带着空空的喉音，Wade用吻来让他稍微吞咽一些唾液，然后慢慢抽出了自己的手指。  
他把自己的短裤脱了下来，Peter微微睁着眼睛，看着天花板不停喘气，Wade就拍拍他，说：“转过身去，Peter。”  
Peter迷迷糊糊地撑起手臂，把自己翻了个面，转而趴到床上，而且下意识地微微抬起屁股。Wade带着疤痕的，宽大又温暖的手掌在揉搓他的臀瓣，这让他在害羞的同时轻轻呻吟起来。他的膝盖不停发着颤，意识变得有些模糊，直到很清晰的触感从身后传来——Wade的阴茎在磨蹭他的股缝，顶端时不时会轻轻戳着他的后穴。  
Peter揪着床单，开始低声哀求他进来。Wade伸出手，手指钻进男孩的脖颈和项圈之间。Peter立刻发着抖，啜泣了一声。  
“我以前和你说过什么来着，宝贝？在床上的时候，你要怎么对我说？”  
Peter眨着眼睛，感觉眼前因为眼泪而有些模糊：“请、请……”  
“请什么？”Wade说，他微微扯着Peter的项圈，男孩咳嗽起来，但不是因为被勒到了——Wade将这个项圈系得很巧妙，它从来没有真的勒到过Peter。  
“请你帮我……”他轻轻说，“求你了，Wade，求你帮帮我……”  
Wade仍然没有放开拉着他项圈的手。Peter咬着嘴唇，心脏跳得快要蹦出胸口，他像个长跑运动员一样气喘吁吁。过了好一会儿，Wade俯下身，贴着他的耳朵，说：“好狗狗。”  
接着他进入了Peter，Peter全身弹跳了一下，Wade在他身体里越推越深，男孩忍不住呜咽起来，眼泪掉在床单上。Wade摸着他的耳朵和尾巴，手轻轻圈着他的尾巴根部，让Peter想要尖叫，但他紧紧咬着自己的牙齿。  
Wade完全埋进了他，他感觉到了，那尺寸每次都让他呼吸不畅，感觉自己的小腹都被顶得发疼，但Peter无法抗拒地喜欢这种感觉。  
Wade动了动，男孩立刻哼出了声，但仍然咬着自己的牙。他缓慢地抽插起来，Peter被顶撞得往前滑，但Wade总是捏着他的腰把他拉回来。Peter的犬牙轻轻磨着自己的手背，小声呜咽着。Wade伸出手，往后拉扯他的项圈，示意他把脑袋往后仰。Peter乖乖照做了，Wade轻声问他：“安全词？”  
Peter摇摇头。Wade呼出一口气，又扯了扯项圈。Peter发着抖，胸口几乎都被扯离了床。  
“好吧，”Wade说，“那就为我发出点声音，甜心。”  
伴随着这句话而来的是更用力的挺动，Peter终于忍不住了，他带着哭腔的呻吟立刻填满了房间。Wade的手圈住他不停流水的性器时，他几乎尖叫了一声，声音发哑，浑身颤抖又发烫得吓人，尾巴可怜兮兮地瑟缩着，在Wade的顶撞下发着抖。  
Wade时不时就会拉扯他的项圈，让他从混沌的、令他浑身发痒发疼的舒服里恢复一些理智，让他回到Wade身边来。他再次请求Wade，请求他让自己射出来。  
Wade玩弄着他的项圈，说：“好啊，好男孩。射吧，我会接住的。”  
Peter哭泣着，射在了Wade的手心里。他浑身发着抖，在Wade射进他体内的时候难耐地低声呻吟着。Wade拔出来，用纸巾擦擦手，把Peter翻了个面。  
男孩的脸被泪水、汗水、鼻水和唾液弄得一团糟，Wade又抽一张纸来擦他的脸。Peter喘着气，浑身都泛着红色，轻声哼着，看着快睡着了。  
“Baby boy，醒醒。”Wade说，“你还得洗个澡。”  
Peter沙哑着嗓子，吸吸鼻子，低声说：“我不想洗澡。”  
“我知道你讨厌洗澡。”Wade说，他扯了扯Peter的项圈，“但是你必须得去。看看你现在的样子吧，甜心，你比刚从下水道爬出来的我看上去还糟糕。”  
Peter不乐意地哼起来，Wade吻了他一下，说：“去洗澡，我可以答应你一个要求，怎么样？”  
Peter咽了口唾沫，张开嘴，小声地说了什么。Wade摸着他的项圈，说：“你说什么？”  
他把项圈解了下来，放到床头上，Peter的脸又迅速红了起来。  
“我想……我想在洗澡的时候，”他轻声说，“在洗澡的时候，你的手指留在我身体里面。”  
Wade盯着他看了一会儿，Peter移开了眼睛，像是不敢直视他。Wade很快地亲了亲他的耳朵，把他抱起来，往浴室去了。

Wade第二天醒过来的时候，Peter已经不在他旁边了，但床单还带着温度。他揉着眼睛，坐起身来，扫了一眼床头的闹钟，发现放在它旁边的项圈不见了。  
Wade皱皱眉，但也懒得细想，打着哈欠下了床，随便套上背心和短裤，打着哈欠往起居室走。他洗漱完毕，走出浴室才注意到Peter坐在沙发上，眼睛直直盯着电视，膝盖缩在胸前，但看上去有些紧张。  
“嘿，宝贝，早上——”他停住了。那个失踪的项圈，正好好地戴在Peter的脖子上。男孩一直盯着电视，像是故意不看他，身体绷得紧紧的。  
Wade闭上嘴，他走过去，坐到Peter身边，回头看了一眼他。但Peter仍然盯着电视，始终没有回头看他。Wade低头看了一眼，Peter穿着宽松的T恤和短裤，那是属于狗狗男孩的短裤，短裤后面会开着一个洞，方便他们把尾巴伸出来。因为裤子很宽松，这个洞显得有些大。  
Wade没说话，他只是伸出手，手指从那个洞口钻进去。Peter抖了一下，微微低下头，但什么也没说。Wade的手指在他的尾巴根部打转，又贴着他的股缝磨蹭，然后Wade慢慢地探进了一根手指。Peter浑身弹跳了一下，断断续续地低声呻吟起来。Wade的手指轻轻搔刮着内壁，又停留在那片特殊区域，每按压一次就让Peter浑身颤抖一下。男孩喘着气，电视里的声音也无法盖住那阵隐约的水声。Wade伸出另一只手，去揉捏他的小狗耳朵。  
男孩抬起头，吻了吻他。  
“求你，Wade……”他哀哀地说。  
“当然，”Wade回答他，“如你所愿，好男孩。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 好，我爽完了！谢谢大家看到这！！！（躺）


End file.
